


Trained To Kill

by strawberrynn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood and Violence, Disturbing Themes, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrynn/pseuds/strawberrynn
Summary: Years after escaping hell, Jihoon gets an assignment where he needs the assistance of  the same organization he once escaped from.





	Trained To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PLS READ THIS BEFORE READING THE ACTUAL FIC @_@
> 
> Hi guys! So I finally FINALLY decided to make Trained to Kill an actual fic! This is my first time doing a chaptered fic and to be completely honest, I am nervous and scared. English is not my first language and my vocabulary isn't good at all, so please bear with me especially if you see grammar mistakes or spelling errors. If you follow me on twt, you probably have an idea about the storyline. 
> 
> Also! Another important thing which I've addressed on my main twt is about underage reading the story. Please look at the tags before reading the story. If you are not comfortable with that stuff, please don't read it.
> 
> That's it! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated. I live off of them lol  
> If you wanna talk to me, you can on my [twt](twitter.com/kwonthic)

_Cold_

 

“It’s fucking cold” Jihoon places his arms on his face to cover himself from the rain continuously falling on him, like it was actually covering him. He doesn’t know if he was too sensitive, but it was cold. _Too. damn. cold._ Every drop of the rain on his body makes him shiver, hurts him even.

 

He feels a trickle of the rain goes down from his head down to his face, eventually passing by his lips. _Why does it hurt?_

 

There was something odd with the liquid that keeps falling from his head, and Jihoon can’t put his mind onto it. He touches it; he can tell that it’s thick. He then places his finger in front of him to see what the liquid is. _Blood_

 

“Oh yeah,” he snickers when everything came back to him like a raging bull, hurting him everywhere.

 

How did he forget he was about to die a few hours ago? How could he forget how he ended up here? In a narrow empty alleyway with nothing but a lone street light that keeps flickering on and off.

 

How did Jihoon forget he has escaped from them?

 

_Cold_

 

“It’s really cold” Jihon utters, trying to sit up, only to fall back on the dirty ground. There was blood all over his shirt, he feels his eyes and lips swollen, and there was something itchy in his right leg. He can’t understand what it was. He tries moving it, only to feel a sharp pain coming from his leg all through his body.

 

He screams—his voice mixing with the thunder and the rain. Jihoon’s vision starts to blurry, his heart pounding really hard and his breath quickens. His body starts to shake, and all he could hear is an annoying buzzing sound.

 

He moans when the pain doesn’t subside. He can’t die now. Now that he’s finally out and can finally live a normal life.

 

He can’t.

 

Jihoon can’t die yet.

 

“I... can’t...” Jihoon says rolling on his stomach and starts crawling. He needs to get out of here. He needs someone to see him and help him. He can’t die. He just escaped them. “I can’t... please... someone...” he says before his body drops on to the ground and Jihoon finally succumbed to the dark.

 

_Cold, it’s really cold._

 

Jihoon’s body rests on the ground, swimming in the rain and in his own blood, cold and lifeless.

  


 

❋

  


 

“Here ‘ya go!” Seungcheol hands him a Manila envelope, sitting across of him with a drink in hand. Eyes shining as he drinks his caramel macchiato. Jihoon raised an eyebrow at the latter. He doesn’t understand how a man like Seungcheol can drink that sweet, nasty drink. “You know, I don’t understand why you love that drink so much.” He says, opening the envelope.

 

“And I don’t know why you love that disgusting drink of yours.” Seungcheol spats back in an annoying voice that made Jihoon roll his eyes.

 

“Excuse me? My drink is so much better than yours.”

 

“Yeah? ‘Cause it tastes like hell and you live in the pits of hell.”

 

“Bingo!” Jihoon said unenthusiastically as he spread the content of the envelope in front of him and Seungcheol. A mixed of bond papers and photos. Some colored, some in black and white.

 

“Let’s see what we have here,” Jihoon said, examining everything. He separates the photos from the papers. His heart suddenly beating fast when he sees a familiar face.

 

“That’s him. Does he look familiar to you?” Seungcheol asked, pointing at a photograph of a young man, black hair parted in the middle and eyes reminding him of a fox.

 

Jihoon nods, “How can I not forget him?” he utters to himself, staring at the photo. “That’s Soonyoung. We call him Fox Eye in the organization.”

 

“Fox Eye, huh?” Seungcheol said, taking another photo of Soonyoung, this time smiling as he enters what looked like one of his customer’s vehicle. “It says here he went to Petale on his own and he’s one of the organization’s best assassin? Killer? What do you call them?”

 

“Weapon,” Jihoon said, eyes dark, still staring at Soonyoung’s photo. Jihoon feels his heart beating erratically. He was pretty sure Seungcheol would hear it if it weren’t for the noises outside their office.

 

“Assassin’s a cooler title though. Just saying.” Seungcheol takes a sip of his drink, laughing awkwardly. “Oh, wow. It says here he killed a total of 85 people since becoming an official “weapon” and his kill rate is 98%.” Seungcheol said, reading Soonyoung’s profile. “It also says here his killing style.” His eyes scan the paper, eyes widening. “Oh,” he pauses. He took another sip of his drink and looked at Jihoon. “He would usually--”

 

“He’ll have sex with his victims first, blindfold them and kill them by slitting their throat as he rides them.”

 

“Y-yeah... That’s such a brutal way of killing people but yeah. Brutal. He’s very brutal.”

 

Jihoon laughs for the first time, looking at Seungcheol as he shrugs his shoulders. “He is. Who would have thought that a pretty face like him can kill so brutally, right?”

 

“Y..yeah”

 

“That’s why he’s Papa’s favorite. He looks so angelic, but when he sees blood, all hell breaks loose. It’s as if he was born to be a weapon. Born to kill people. He doesn’t feel any remorse, even when they beg for their lives, Soonyoung kills them with so much joy and pleasure.” Jihoon said, tracing Soonyoung’s photo with his fingers. “He’s definitely someone we should avoid and be very careful of, Cheol,” he warns the elder, looking at the photos in front of him.

 

Jihoon examines the photos in front of him. One shows Soonyoung in front of what looks like an expensive hotel with one of his victims, the old man has his hand on Soonyoung’s ass, smiling disgustingly. The next photo shows the same man covered in his own blood inside his hotel room, hands tied to the bed and eyes blindfolded. The next photos consisted of Soonyoung with his “customers” and the same people covered in a pool of blood with their throat slits.

 

Jihoon gives Seungcheol the photos, the elder swallowing as he checks every single one of them. “Okay, now I’m scared.”

 

“So why are we looking at these again?” Jihoon asked, drinking his Americano. The bitter taste of the coffee stays in his mouth, awakening him further.

 

“Listen, Ji...” Seungcheol starts, moving closer towards Jihoon. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but apparently, they want us to get Soonyoung and make him do all the illegal stuff instead of us. You know, to not dirty the name of the police and the government.” Seungcheol looked around them like he was afraid someone’s going to hear him. “It’s so fucked up man, but I think the government is hiring Pétale to do all the dirty jobs for us. As if we’re not corrupted enough, they go and make deals with a criminal organization.”

 

Jihoon suddenly feels his stomach contracting violently and his head spinning. The nausea clawed at his throat and all he wanted to do is vomit everything he had eaten that day.

 

And Jihoon’s pretty sure it’s not because of the caffeine.

  


 

❋

  


 

“Who are we looking at again?”

 

“For the 5th time Mingyu, those two are Park InTak and Bae HyungSeok. They are known to smuggle drugs from China here to Korea, specifically Heroin and Opium. I know for sure they’re from the Golden Sapphire Empire that resides in the shady area of Itaewon. They deal with drug and human trafficking, and from what I heard from the street, they recently started dealing with firearms and explosives,” Seungcheol said, lighting his 4th cigarette of the night.

 

“So the ugly looking guy with the beard is Intak, and the wrinkled one is Hyungseok, right?” Mingyu asked smiling stupidly at Seungcheol. Jihoon sighs as he watches the youngest bothers Seungcheol with all sort of question. He can see the way Seungcheol tries to control his anger as he answers each and every one of Mingyu’s question. Truth be told, Seungcheol has a soft spot for the younger and Mingyu knows it very well and uses it to his advantage.

 

“Yes Mingyu, and that one...” he points to the person walking with the two smugglers, “is Soonyoung, better knowns as Fox Eye.”

 

Mingyu coos, jumping excitedly on his sit. “He’s the one that Jihoon hyung used to work with, right?” he looks at Jihoon with wide, curious eyes and Jihoon nods in return.

 

“That’s so freaking cool.”

 

“It’s not”

 

“Yeah, it’s not”

 

“Huh?” Mingyu looked at the two back and forth, confused.

 

“Nothing. Go ahead and look out for any suspicious people, Gyu.” Jihoon said, his eyes tired from following Soonyoung since morning.

 

“Aye aye, Captain!” Mingyu said, saluting at the two before getting out of the car.

 

They watch as Mingyu walked around the area, looking out for any members of the Golden Sapphire Empire all the while not looking too suspicious himself.

 

“He’s so hyper. He’s like a puppy but Mingyu’s one of the best rookies we have,” Seungcheol says, taking a hit of his cigarette. The smoke spreads inside the car before disappearing in the air.

 

Jihoon agrees with Seungcheol but didn’t voice it out. He checks his watch, it has been 10 minutes since Soonyoung and the men entered the hotel. Which Jihoon believe is owned by Petale. It explains how Soonyoung got away with every killings he has made. He isn’t sure if the people in the underground world were stupid or Soonyoung’s very precise and professional in what he’s doing. His records show he never got caught, even the tiniest bit of his DNA weren’t found at the crime scene. But Jihoon knew one of the main factor is Pétale.

 

To say the least, Soonyoung amazes Jihoon.

 

“This will take forever.” He says, laying on the backseat, his arm folded, covering his eyes. “Wake me up when things get a ‘lil crazy.”

  
  
  


_“Pussy”_

 

_The man’s hand hit his face and he falls with the force of it. “I fucking told you to hit back. Don’t just stand there, boy.”_

 

_Jihoon feels the pain jolting throughout his body. His stomach ached, his arms lost its tension and his legs weaken. He can feel every eyes on him as he slowly tries to stand up, judging him. He hears every whisper and every criticization he can get from the men watching him. ‘The Judges’_

 

_“Come on, Lee! Show me what you got!” the boy opposite of him says, challenging him._

 

_Jihoon struggles to stand up and get into position. All he wanted was to live a normal life or maybe be with his father again after years of being with this stupid organization. He doesn’t even know if he should be thankful to Baekho for sparring him then._

 

_“Come on, pussy! The reason your family got killed is because you’re a fucking pussy like your dad. What kind of dad leaves his son with his family’s killer?” the boy taunted him further, laughing as he sees the men surrounding them loved what he did._

_Everyone in the organization knows about his story, knows about his dad and how he got here. He’s used to their judging eyes, there gossiping whispers here and there and there fake sympathies. Jihoon knew someone was going to use it to their advantage one day but he didn’t expect it to be sooner._

 

_“Where’s your dad now, Lee? Left you here and run to his other family?”_

 

_He felt his blood boiling, his knuckles turning white from clenching his fist too hard. Jihoon could only see red as his anger consumes him completely. All the anger and frustration he kept for years exploding like a volcano erupting. He doesn’t remember how it all started but he remembers the rage, the violence, and the blood. He remembers slamming his fist on the boy’s face until his fist is covered with bruises and blood. He remembers the boy punching him back and kicking him to the ground. Jihoon remembers the pain and the taste of blood inside his mouth. He remembers continuously punching him until he doesn’t fight back anymore, until the boy’s body became limp under him._

 

_He remembers men pulling him away from the boy and him shouting at them to let go of him. He remembers the anger fading gradually and changing into fear as he realizes what he had done._

 

_“Choi Dongmin, 16 years old, Lee Jihoon’s first kill”_

  
  


“Jihoon! Jihoon!” Jihoon feels his body being shaken and he immediately opens his eyes. Jihoon was always the guy who hated being wakened up from his slumber but tonight was an exemption. Tonight, Seungcheol saved him once again.

 

“What?” he asked, groggily moving to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Trying his best to act normal.

 

“Mingyu said he saw someone from the Empire. I think they’re getting suspicious. We have to go and get Soonyoung now.” His partner said, getting out of the car, brisked-walking to the hotel. Jihoon follows suit, his eyes moving from left to right to check any familiar faces.

 

“How long have I been sleeping? And where’s Mingyu?” he asked, once inside the elevator.

 

“You were out for 2 hours man. I thought you were dead but you suddenly started sleep talking,” he pauses, gave Jihoon a look and sighed, “another one of those dreams?”

 

Jihoon knows Seungcheol didn’t need to hear his answer. If there was one guy who knew him to the core, it’s Seungcheol.

 

When they got out of the elevator, Mingyu’s already waiting for them, gun in hand. “They’re in that room, hyung. Got a spare key so we’re good to go.”

 

Seungcheol nods, giving the key to Jihoon. “Where are the guys?”

 

“I calculated everything from the time I saw them and I’m pretty sure they’re on their way here.”

 

Seungcheol looks at Jihoon, take out his gun and goes into position before giving him _the_ signal. “Let’s go”

  
  


❋

 

 

 

The first time Jihoon sees Soonyoung, he’d thought the man in front of him was still beautiful as ever, almost too ethereal—even with all the blood covering his naked body, eyes sparkling and lips turning into a knowing smile as he puffs smoke from his cigarette. It was as if there weren’t two lifeless bodies beside him. It was as if he was expecting them; him.

 

Jihoon stood frozen on his spot, gun on hand, his team consisting of his two closest friends, Seungcheol and Mingyu, frozen behind him at the scene in front of them. The said man stands up, taking one last hit from his cigarette before crashing it on one of the poor man’s face.

 

Jihoon stays on his guard as the man seductively walked towards him, hip swaying left and right—the smile never leaving his face. Only stopping when the lips of Jihoon’s gun touches his naked chest. “Hello, officer Jihoon,” he said, voice sultry, almost a moan as he traces his blood stained fingers on Jihoon’s face. Jihoon smells the familiar metallic smell of blood on his face, not really caring of the fact that he has one of the dead bodies’ blood (or maybe a mix of the two) on his skin. “Or should I say, Snake Eye? Long time no see,” he said, giggling.

 

Jihoon then puts up his free hand, a signal for his team to lower their guns. He, too, lowers his; shaking his head before laughing. “Long time no see, Kwon. I see you haven’t really changed at all,” he said, a brow raised. Soonyoung laughs airily, looking at Jihoon and smirking, “yeah,” he starts placing back the gun to his chest and said, “I’m still that little pretty thing you loved to fuck, Lee.”

 

Jihoon laughs, “Really never changed at all” putting his gun back to its holster. “Seungcheol, estimating time?” he asked, still looking at Soonyoung, the latter raising an eyebrow at him in return.

 

“15 minutes” Seungcheol says. He looked at Mingyu who has the same unreadable expression as him then back at Jihoon. “We need to get out of here quick.” he said, looking behind Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung giggles, moving to the side and allowing Seungcheol to see the bodies behind him. “Like my painting?”

 

Seungcheol can tell the men didn’t die peacefully from where he was standing. There was blood all over the hotel room, splattered on the wall, the ceiling and on the floor. The once white mattress is now covered in red. The men, tied together on the bed, with eyes blindfolded lay lifeless and surrounded by their own blood. The knife (a customized hand-engraved handle with 24 karat gold and copper inlays) that Soonyoung used to slit their throats was pierced on one of the men’s forehead. It was a scene straight out of a gore movie.

 

Seungcheol laughs awkwardly, looking at Jihoon as if asking for help. Only for the latter to shrug at him. “Uh, yeah. An artist you are, Soonyoung,” he said, avoiding eye contact with him.

 

Soonyoung thanked him in return followed by a wink and a flying kiss. “Thank you, I take pride in my work.” He said, giving him off a cheeky grin and walking to the bathroom. Alert more than ever, Jihoon follows him on instinct but Soonyoung was quick to stop him. “Don’t worry, I’m just gonna go take a quick shower and wear my favorite satin robe. Then you can take me wherever you need to take me.” He stretches his neck, looked at Jihoon with a mischievous grin on his face and shouts, “You can also do whatever you want with me!”  Making sure his two friends heard him.

 

Jihoon stares at him in awe, scratching the back of his head. Soonyoung always knew how he affects people. Knew how to take full advantage of his charm and being a fucking tease is one of his expertise. So it wasn’t a surprise to him if one of the guys by the door falls for him this very moment.

 

He goes back to his team to assure that Soonyoung’s not going to run away from them. The two nodded but still checks their surroundings to make sure they’re safe to leave the hotel. He can tell from the way the two are standing that they too are just as anxious as him. And frankly, Jihoon understands why.  The Golden Sapphire Empire is not just some lowly organization or gang you see on the streets. They’re dealing with one of the biggest and powerful criminal organizations in Seoul. If Jihoon was to rank it, they are the 4th most powerful and feared organization in the entire country, with Pétale  ranking 1st.

 

The underground and criminal world is a war zone. Every single day, night and day, people die. The police meddling with all these organizations would only cause more chaos. (“How bad is it?” “The police and organizations are like Nuclear Fissions, combining them together is like creating an Atomic Bomb. And you know what an Atomic Bomb can do, right?” “Fuck” “Yeah, fuck”) If these organizations find out about the deal the police and the government had with Petale, the country will never see light ever again. And as much as Jihoon didn’t want to be part of all this bullshit, especially with Petale being involved, this is his job. He dedicated his life to it. Taking on this job is suicide itself but Jihoon didn’t care less anymore. He had made a promise to Seungcheol and he would never in a million years break that.

 

“Man, I pretty much learned from the files how he kills and stuff but shit, seeing it in person…”

 

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol breaking him away from his thought, feeling a little sorry for the latter. He sees the way Seungcheol attempts to stop himself from throwing up every time he steals glances at the dead bodies in front of him. Jihoon warned him about Soonyoung but Soonyoung was always full of surprises. He knew the said man for years but he too still get surprised of what he’s capable of.

 

A few minutes later, they hear a knock on the door and sees Mingyu looking at them a little distressed.

 

“What?”

 

“They’re on the 8th floor now.”

 

“So? We have plenty of time to spare.”

 

“We’re on the 12th floor.”

 

“Shit” the two said in unison and goes their separate ways. Seungcheol goes out to the hall along with Mingyu, going straight to the stairs to try and prolong the men from arriving on their floor. Jihoon on the other hand, knocks on the bathroom and yells at Soonyoung to hurry up.

 

“What’s the hassle ‘bout?” Soonyoung asked, getting out of the bathroom with only a robe and the hotel’s slippers on.

 

“As much as I want to compliment you with your choice of outfit,” Jihoon scans him from head to toe, “We don’t have much time left. Their men’s coming.” Jihoon said, pulling Soonyoung with him.

 

“Did you bring everything with you? Phone? Wallet?” Jihoon asked, looking at the room one last time.

 

“Yeah, I did leave a few unused condoms so if you want to use it later, we can get it—“

 

“Soonyoung”

 

“Just kidding, babe. Chillax, okay?”

 

Jihoon sighed. How many times has he been sighing? He lost count since this morning but he does know that Soonyoung’s at the center of it all. “We have to go now.” He said sternly, closing the door behind him when he hears the elevator dinging, an indication that the men arrived at the floor they’re at.

 

“Fuck. Let’s go.”

 

The two starts walking, “Let’s pretend we’re going to our room or something. Just don’t act too suspicious.” Soonyoung nods, following Jihoon as they walk along the long corridor.

 

The men, consisting of 4 bulky guys, with tattoos all over their bodies (one that specifically stood among the others was a large dragon tattoo gold in color with fire in the color of sapphire surrounding the dragon’s eyes) Which Jihoon believed is the Golden Sapphire Empire symbol, passes then and Jihoon greets them with one of the men nodding in return. He hears them knocking on a door, probably the room where they were in before.

 

“Boss, we’re here to pick you up.”

 

Soonyoung snorted, “Pick up their dead bodies that is.” Jihoon shushed the latter, pulling him closer to him. “Be quiet” Soonyoung grins, putting his arm around Jihoon’s waist and his head on his shoulder. “Put your arms on my shoulder so it looks like we’re dating again.” Jihoon almost stumbles from what Soonyoung said.

 

“Soonyoung” he warns. Did he mention how a fucking tease Soonyoung was? Among the thousands of things Jihoon hated about Soonyoung, one of them is this; Soonyoung not caring about the situation and just doing whatever the fuck he wants. The guy doesn’t even feel sorry about his attitude. This is the result of the organization spoiling him to rotten.

 

“I’m kidding, Officer Lee” Soonyoung smiles at him, eyes disappearing. He leans towards Jihoon and kisses him on the cheeks, a faint kiss mark visible from the lipstick Soonyoung is wearing.

 

“My reward”

 

“ _Your_ reward?”

 

Soonyoung hums, removing the mark using his index finger. “Reward for finding you”

 

“Huh—“

 

He stopped midway of what he’s going to say when he sees Soonyoung looking behind them, voice an octave lower. “Let’s go” He whispered, pulling Jihoon and running towards the fire exit. They go down the stairs when they hear Seungcheol shouting for them.

 

“They know” is what Soonyoung said and on cue, they hear the men running for them. They hear curses both in Korean and Chinese (The Golden Sapphire Empire is run by the Wongs, one of the richest families in China) and guns clicking as they make their way down the 8th floor, where they meet Seungcheol.

 

“Where’s Mingyu?” he asked, panting.

 

“He’s on the ground floor, getting the car.”

 

“There they are!” one of the men shouts, running towards them.

 

“Shit!”

 

Jihoon’s heart starts pounding from all the adrenaline, running throughout the hotel and making sure none of them gets hurt. Really. He should’ve said no to this stupid assignment. He should’ve warned Seungcheol how dangerous it is and stayed at the department, solving minor issues in the city while drinking his Americano. He doesn’t remember what came to him when asked if he can do it, (“You sure you wanna do this, bud?” “Why wouldn’t I? It’s not as if I’m coming back to them.”) but he’s definitely regretting it now.

 

“You okay?” he sees Seungcheol looking at him, all the while running. His breathing comes in short spurts and he can see the sweats all over his face. Jihoon nods, looking beside him and asking the same question to Soonyoung. The latter only smiles in return, no sarcastic remarks or those flirty giggles he hates so much.

 

Seeing Soonyoung act that way was a sign that this is something they shouldn’t take light. That it’s really happening. They’re being chase down by one of the most powerful criminal organization and _if_ they ever get caught, it’ll be the end for them. One wrong move and that’s it, they’re done. Death is awaiting them, waiting for them to make a mistake so he can do his job.

 

“We’re almost there, guys,” Seungcheol said, going down the last set of stairs before they finally arrive on the ground floor which hopefully where Mingyu is waiting for them with the getaway car. But to Jihoon’s dismay, Mingyu is nowhere to be found. Jihoon has never been thankful when they got out of the stairways and into the hotel lobby. The lobby was full of people, some going to their rooms to end the day and some going to the hotel 's casino. Because of the number of people in the lobby, the men from Golden Sapphire Empire lost them. 

 

“Cheol”

 

“He’s outside”

 

“Where’s Mingyu?” Jihoon asked as they got out of the premise of the hotel, looking everywhere for the said man. “He’s supposed to be here ready to get us, right?”

 

“He can’t. He said there were other people from the Empire waiting for them here earlier.” his friend explains, panting from all the running. “Let’s go, I know where he is.”

 

And so they started running again, towards where Mingyu is supposedly hiding. Jihoon had thought that finally, _finally_ they escape the men. That they succeeded with getting Soonyoung with no one from his team or even Soonyoung getting hurt. It was fucking exhausting but they succeeded. The men really lost them. They can finally go home after taking Soonyoung to their department.

 

“It’s over there,” he hears Seungcheol said, pointing at the corner of the street.

 

He heaves a sigh of relief as they’re about to round the corner. He sees Mingyu standing in front of what looks like their getaway vehicle when he suddenly hears a gunshot and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees something flying towards Soonyoung. It wasn’t hard to realize what it was as the gunshot cracked into the air as loud as a thunder. Jihoon tries to run back and push Soonyoung away but he was too late. The moment played out in slow motion, Soonyoung collapses to the ground as the bullet pierced onto his leg, screaming in pain.

 

Seungcheol was quick to reach behind him and take out his gun, shooting the guy who shot Soonyoung without any bits of hesitation and the man falls to the ground instantly.

 

Jihoon immediately runs towards Soonyoung with Seungcheol following behind him. “Soonyoung, fuck, are you okay?” Jihoon hands tremble as he carefully moves Soonyoung towards him. His body tensing when saw the blood on Soonyoung’s leg.

 

Soonyoung moans from the pain, holding onto Jihoon for dear life. “Ahh…” he holds the leg that was shot and looks at Jihoon, smiling weakly. “That was much more painful than my first time.”

 

Jihoon wanted nothing but to smack the latter on the face but he knew it was his way to not worry them too much. “I see you’re okay. I might as well leave you here to die.” Jihoon jokes, about to stand up when Soonyoung pulled him back.

 

“Help?”

 

“Do I even have a choice?”

 

“Fuck, I didn’t see that coming,” said Seungcheol, helping Jihoon in getting Soonyoung up. Soonyoung placed his arms on both of them as they hurriedly goes to where Mingyu is, afraid that the men from the Golden Sapphire Empire might find them.

 

“Hyung!” shouts Mingyu when he sees the three, running towards them on instinct. “I’m sorry I wasn’t much of a help. I got so scared after seeing the men and moved the car here where they won’t be able to see us. I’m sorry—“

 

“Mingyu” Jihoon starts, looking at the youngest with fatigue all over his eyes. “It’s okay. Get inside the car. We need to bring him to my apartment. Now.”

 

They move Soonyoung inside the back of the car, careful not to hit his wound. Once inside, Seungcheol sits in front and Jihoon moved beside Soonyoung.

 

“Here,” Mingyu said, turning the car’s AC on full blast. “It looks like you needed some air.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t know if the youngest was genuinely concern or he was teasing them. But he was grateful for what he did. He really needed some air, well, maybe some fresh air but the AC will do for now. He looks at Seungcheol, the latter’s forehead is covered in sweat and there are blood stains on his shirt. Probably from Soonyoung, he doesn’t know. He then looked at Soonyoung. The man has his eyes closed, people would think he’s sleeping but the way his face crunches every now and then and the way his breath comes in short, tells him that he’s fully awake and is in pain.

 

“Ji…”

 

He hums in return.

 

“Why your apartment and not the hospital?” Seungcheol asked, looking at him confused.

 

“It’ll be b—“

 

“They’ll probably visit every hospital in the city to look for me,” said Soonyoung, finally opening his eyes. “The Golden Sapphire Empire is a big organization, not to mention, one of the most powerful ones in the city. Those men we saw? They’re just the bodyguards of the men I killed. They’re probably the lowest rank in the entire organization. The Empire…” Soonyoung pauses, taking a deep breath when the pain starts shooting all throughout his body. “They consisted of more than a thousand people. Here in Korea and in China. And knowing how they work, I’m pretty sure they’re not gonna stop until they find me.”

 

“Just like he said.” Jihoon says, looking at Seungcheol. “So it’s probably best to bring him to my apartment and check his wound there. I still have a few knowledge on how to clean gunshot wounds.”

 

“Well, okay then. We’ll stay there until things get better, I guess. That’s… if you don’t mind us being there.” Seungcheol said, looking at Jihoon and Soonyoung back and forth.

 

“Huh? We’re not—“

 

Soonyoung coos, “Oh, Officer Choi, it’s definitely okay. Jihoon and I don’t mind, in fact, we love it when there’s an audience. If you wanna join us, you can.” he said, winking at Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon sees Seungcheol and Mingyu’s ears turn red, the elder turning his head and looking in front of him while Mingyu holds onto the steering wheel harder. “He’s joking, guys. Don’t take it seriously.” Jihoon said, sighing and turning to Soonyoung.

 

“I guess you’re fine now that you’re back to your normal self. Would you like me to open the door for you and kick you out of the car?”

 

Soonyoung smiles teasingly at Jihoon, “So snappy, I like it.”

 

“The only thing that’s gonna snap here is your fucking neck if you don’t stop.” Annoyed, Jihoon moved to the far end of his seat and ignored Soonyoung the entire car ride but he didn’t miss the words Soonyoung said quietly to himself.

 

“I missed you, Ji”

 


End file.
